


Ohana

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reality, Swearing, lester family holiday 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."Everyone knows that Dan is a Lester and belongs on the family holiday--well, everyone except Dan himself. However, a beautiful seaside walk and a special surprise from Martyn and Cornelia may be just the ammunition he needs to change his mind.





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know there was some soppy convincing needed to get Dan to stay in Florida. Inspired by [this](http://nihilist-toothpaste.tumblr.com/post/160750157140/the-real-question-is-was-dan-just-messing-with-us) ask over @nihilist-toothpaste on Tumblr.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Phil. Phil, babe. Get up, you’re gonna miss it.”

“Dannnn. How come you have to leave so early? Can’t we just have one more whole day together?”

“Oh come on you spoon, it’s not like we’ll never see each other again. It’s just a week, plus you’ve got your family to keep you busy.” Dan’s giggles push tickling tendrils of breath against Phil’s neck.

“Yeah. That doesn’t mean I won’t miss you, though.” Phil pouts, the tiniest of needles pricking his chest.

“Hey.” Dan looks straight into Phil’s eyes, making Phil blink in the early morning light. “That’s what Skype is for, right?” Dan winks, then slides out of the hotel bed with a brush at Phil’s fringe.

Somehow Phil forces himself up, if only due to the constant wheedling from his boyfriend. Stepping outside hand in hand, Phil’s breath catches at the beautiful beachfront just ahead of them, the sky awash with early morning softness. Even the moon still hung in the sky, a phenomenon usually only witnessed in the waning hours of an all-nighter.

“Glad you got up for this now?”

It’s all Phil can do not to shove Dan down the boardwalk and straight into the ocean. That stupid smirk dripping from his words only serves to ignite the fire in his heart despite all his attempts to smother it.

“Okay, fine. I just wish it wasn’t for this reason. I’d like to enjoy this little walk without the constant reminder of your imminent departure. You’re sure there’s no way you can possibly stay, even just for a day or two?”

“Oh believe me, I wish. But if I spend even one extra day here, that danisnotonfire video may never get posted. I don’t want an angry mob on my ass again just because I haven’t posted anything in months.”

Dan’s arm has wound its way around Phil’s now, his shared body heat both a comfort and a curse, as Phil knows it’ll be torn away from him in a matter of hours, leaving him with only half a heart. How had they possibly survived those two weeks way back when?

“Come on, you won’t have an angry _mob._ You and I both know we have some of the kindest subscribers in the world. You saw that just last week. They’ll absolutely understand quality over quantity, especially coming from you. Plus, I guarantee you we’ll do everything we can to make this as comfortable as possible for you. Pleaaaseeee?” Phil hasn’t needed to break out the puppy dog eyes in quite a while, but this seems to absolutely warrant their use.

Sure enough, the dark mahogany of Dan’s eyes melts just a little. Phil counts that as a win.

“You sure do drive a hard bargain, Mr. Lester. How about we enjoy what we’ve got right now? Mother nature sure seems to have put on a show for us today.”

Dan’s right, of course. Phil tears his eyes away from the man beside him, apparently still gorgeous even at this abysmal hour.

The next hour or so is spent in near silence, each man quietly appreciating the Florida beach in his own way. Cool sand tickles Phil’s feet like the persistent niggling of a small child. Along the tendrils of a cool breeze travels a light syrupy scent, likely the beginnings of the hotel’s continental breakfast. Phil’s stomach rumbles slightly, but he ignores it. He’ll be enjoying room service with Dan and his family soon enough. Right now is all about his boyfriend and the dazzling day ahead of them.

Midway through their seaside tour, harsh sunlight suddenly pierces Phil’s eyes, drawing out tears that have nothing to do with his gorgeous surroundings. They stumble back to the hotel room for Phil’s sunglasses, trying not to wake Martyn and Cornelia with their giant feet and schoolgirl giggles, then race each other back outside to fully enjoy the rest that Florida has to offer.

Bursting out into the balmy morning, Phil idly wonders how he’s wasted so much of his life within the harsh confines of plaster walls and sloped ceilings. Of course, London isn’t nearly this gorgeous, but it still had its merits. Phil suddenly feels a rush of appreciation for their new balcony, one of the things that really sold the new apartment to him.

Amidst the hot rays beating down on the two of them, Dan and Phil still find a way to intertwine nearly their entire bodies, conveniently forgetting the entire concept of personal space. The utter grossness of their actions registers dimly in the back of Phil’s mind but he’s far too blissful to care.

Eventually, Dan peels himself away until only their fingers twist loosely amongst each other, leaving Phil’s right side feeling like it had just been subjected to a blast of arctic air. Phil pouts for a second before he notices Dan pulling out his phone, eventually disconnecting from Phil entirely to position himself perfectly in front of the water. The soft rushing of waves nestles itself comfortably in Phil’s ears as ripples of serenity wash over him not unlike the water nearby. Can he and Dan just stay here forever?

After a long few minutes watching Dan snap shot after shot, periodically cycling through his scenic images, Phil decides to join him as he pulls his carefully chosen picture up in Instagram. Nestling his head into Dan’s deep shoulder, he feels a rush of affection for this soft, aesthetic-loving, perfectionist man cuddled against him. Something about the way Dan’s face lost all its sharp edges once he focused on the scenery in front of him cast a hook deep in Phil’s chest, drawing him ever closer without his even noticing. Sometimes Phil still couldn’t believe his luck.

“I don’t think that even needs a filter,” he whispers. Dan turns ever so slightly, the hint of a gentle smile playing upon his lips. They lock eyes and Phil raises his eyebrows before Dan draws his gaze back down to his phone. A second of deliberation later, he chooses to add just a trace of saturation to the water, moving on to the caption screen with a slight frown.

Phil can see the gears turning in his head as he clicks over to his profile and his frown grows ever deeper as he runs his eyes over the many pictures of himself currently cluttering up his theme. Phil, on the other hand, can’t stop the giddy smile from melting onto his face as he gazes down at some of his proudest artistic achievements. A light seems to go off in Dan’s brain as he blinks rapidly before clicking back to the caption and dancing his fingers over the keyboard.

 _and here is the simple pleasing photo you post to break up all the cringe selfies on your profile,_ it says. Phil just shakes his head. Nothing about any of those selfies is cringe, but he’s not about to argue about that right now. Just as he posts the photo and the likes start rolling in, though, he suddenly turns to Phil with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

“You next? Please? Come on, the blue of your shirt would look absolutely amazing against the water. I’ll even use your phone if you want, so you can post something too.”

How can Phil say no to that face? He hands Dan his phone and turns his back to the water, raising his arms and tilting his head back, the physical manifestation of his current feelings. He feels his heart lifting up to the heavens, wishing yet again that this morning could never end, but also fully appreciating the moment in front of him anyway. Dan only takes a few snaps this time, his soft smile sending Phil’s heart banging against his ribs.

With a nod, Dan slides over to Phil to show him the finished product and _damn_ does Phil actually look good. Phil slips his phone back in his pocket, reminding himself to post the picture later. Yes, he wanted his followers to know they were together, but waiting a while made it slightly less obvious.

Walking along the water now, Phil suddenly notices the countless seashells buried deep in the wet sand. He gathers as many of the prettiest ones as he can find, eventually offering them to Dan with a childlike glint in his eye. Dan just chuckles fondly, stealing a kiss on Phil’s rosy lips. Despite his eye roll, his fingers close around the shells anyway, and Phil feels a swelling in his chest.

Finally the sun burns too hot and Phil’s stomach growls too loudly and they have to go back in despite Phil’s dragging feet. The blast of air conditioning they’re greeted with feels like a snap back to reality. Dan’s departure is now more imminent than ever, and Phil feels his heart drop to the ornate carpet beneath their feet.

“Do you really have to leave? I’m not gonna enjoy this holiday nearly as much without you, you know.” Phil hopes his pouty lips and puppy dog eyes can at least begin to crack Dan’s exterior. Maybe he can get Martyn and Cornelia to join in his campaign.

“Oh sure you will, Phil. You need your family time anyway, I’m not about to intrude on that.”

“Are you insane? You _are_ a Lester, Dan.” Phil stops and notices his boyfriend break into a deep smile, complete with dimples and eye crinkles to boot. “I thought I’ve proved that to you already.”

“Hmmmm, maybe. You’re gonna have to try a little harder, though.” Dan smirks as he enters the elevator, Phil close behind. He drums the third finger of his left hand against his black jeans, a gesture that would go unnoticed by anyone else, but Phil knows better.

Before they can even enter their suite, the two men notice a bright pink sticky note on the front of the door. In rounded script, it reads:

_"Dan: Martyn and I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon/Seeing you go will fill our hearts with gloom/So as one final plea we give you this test/Go to the place where our gift from the Gideons rests."_

“What…?” Dan turns to Phil, but he’s just as baffled. His lips curl up despite himself, though. If Martyn and Cornelia are doing what he thinks they’re doing...he can’t possibly thank them enough.

 _If it works, anyway,_ he has to remind himself.

Dan unlocks the door with trembling hands and chest shaking with repressed giggles, making a beeline for the large desk just inside the door. Sure enough, when he opens the drawer, next to the forest green Bible (courtesy of the Gideons) rolls another pink sticky note affixed to--is that a green mini golf ball? Now Phil has to stifle his laughter. He can’t imagine where Martyn must have gotten that--and maybe he doesn’t want to know.

In more angular, slanted print, this note reads:

_"If you leave today, it’ll put poor Phil at a fault/He’ll be out of a teammate in our annual game of mini golf/So take a second to think before you flee/And find the thing that controls the TV."_

Phil may have to teach his brother some things about the English language. Still, his rhymes aren’t that terrible. He follows Dan over to the couch, slightly concerned that they hadn’t found Martyn or Cornelia yet. Surely their laughing must have alerted them by now?

It takes a while,and a hefty amount of giggles, but Dan eventually finds the thin remote hidden amongst the couch cushions, complete with another pink sticky. This one is in Cornelia’s curvy handwriting again, saying:

 _"Did_ _you really think you’d be watching Eurovision alone?/Dan, we all know_ _this_ _is truly your home/Before you hop on that plane, one thing in mind should you keep/Head over to the place where you get a good night’s sleep."_

His heart banging against his chest, Phil follows Dan’s quick strides over to the bedroom, where--is that the coffeemaker sitting on the bed? Upon closer inspection, yellow and orange construction paper flames shoot out from the bottom, while a white triangle with a concave base was taped to the top.

“Did they turn this into a _rocket?_ My god--seems like genius runs in the family. What’s this one say now?” A blush has risen into Dan’s smiling cheeks, a lovely soft rose to match his personality. This note is in Martyn’s handwriting again, reading:

 _"Dan,_ _have you forgotten you already are a Lester?/We’re planning a family trip to the Kennedy Space Center/We know this is something you won’t want to miss/And I’m sure Phil here is just dying for at_ _least_ _one more kiss."_

Now Phil is the one to flush deeply. Oh, Martyn was _so_ going to get it! Before he has time to really get upset, though, two equally flushed figures suddenly slide out from under the bed.

“Dan, you can’t leave now! You’ll miss out on so _so_ much!” Cornelia’s face is the colour of her hair, her blue eyes shining with emotion.

“Yeah, mate,” Martyn adds. “It’s the Lester _family_ holiday. We’re not about to let one of our own skip out. Didn’t you have a great time last year?”

“Fuck. Yeah, I did. You guys--you really want me to stay this badly?” The smile hasn’t left Dan’s face, something Phil takes as a very good sign.

“Absolutely! We’d miss you way too much, especially my little bro here.” Martyn strides over to give Phil a good-natured noogie, Phil sliding out of his grasp almost instantly.

“Oh, shut up. But yes, Martyn’s right. I would miss the heck out of you. Lester family holidays just aren’t the same without you, Dan. I’m telling you, that video can wait, whatever it may be. I can even help you narrow down your ideas if you want. Just...please don’t go. I need my other half.” Yes, it’s cheesy, and yes, Phil can’t believe he’s saying that right in front of his brother and his girlfriend, but his chest flutters with the hope that this just might be the ammo Dan needs.

Sure enough, Dan, now sitting on the bed, bites his lip and tilts his head from side to side. Phil’s breath hitches.

“Come on, don’t make me go full sap on you. You know I would if _someone_ wasn’t here.” Phil shoots a pointed look over to his brother, who just shrugs, smugness written all over his face.

Dan finally sighs, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. “You guys sure drive a hard bargain. Yes, that video does need to be made and I could really use some alone time to relax, but…” The room takes a collective breath. “You know what, I can always do that later. Lester family holiday only comes once a year. I’d be an idiot to miss out on it.”

His face breaks into the most glorious smile Phil has ever seen, even more beautiful than the beach outside, and suddenly Phil just can’t help it. He jumps on the bed with his biggest bear hug, knocking Dan onto his back and planting a deep kiss on his slightly parted lips. A new energy flows through his veins as Martyn and Cornelia add their cheers to the mix. He knew Dan would have decided to stay anyway. There’s no way he’d willingly peel himself away from Phil for that long.

“Okay--okay, Phil,” Dan giggles once Phil finally pulls away. “I guess I’m gonna have to renew my visa. But before that, how about some breakfast?”

Everyone nods delightedly, and even Phil’s stomach rumbles its approval. With both men sitting up on the bed now, Phil rests his hand on top of Dan’s, tapping out an appreciative rhythm. Lester family holiday 2017 is now officially a go--and with the _entire_ family joining this time, Phil just knows this is going to be the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@phloridas](http://phloridas.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you liked this, I'd love to know what you think! I hope you're having a wonderful day/night wherever you are, and if not, hopefully this made it a little bit better. <3


End file.
